


Plenty of Time

by loud_as_lions



Series: Exploring Us [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Porn, Fluff, M/M, Wet Dream, conversations about consent, hints of masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_as_lions/pseuds/loud_as_lions
Summary: One of the elements that Neil loves most about his relationship with Andrew is that as they explore each other, they also help each other explore themselves.Neil and Andrew use their short-lived alone time during summer break to really figure out their relationship, emotionally and physically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks! I'm on a roll with AFTG fics recently, I guess. Here's the second installation of Exploring Us. I've been working on the idea for this series for a while, and now I'm finally confident enough to post it, yay! 
> 
> There will be specific TWs at the beginning of each chapter if needed, so make sure to always read those! If I ever miss anything, please let me know!

It was after Finals, when the Foxes were clearing out for the summer. Matt and Dan were spending the summer with Matt’s mom. Renee and Allison were headed to North Dakota to spend their break with Stephanie Walker. Kevin was staying with Wymack. For the first time since reuniting, the twins were spending the summer apart, Aaron headed home with Katelyn. And Nicky was off to Germany for his longest visit with Erik in years. Everyone was excited about their respective plans, except for Andrew, who was unsurprisingly neutral, and Nicky, who seemed torn. 

“Of course I want to see Erik! But we haven’t been apart in so long. Maybe I should just stay.” Nicky panicked for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “You stay if you want, but don’t think it’ll guilt me into staying, too.”

“Aaron!” Nicky whined, “Don’t act like you won’t miss us.”

“Nicky, it’ll be fine. I promise. Besides, your plane ticket is already paid for, non-refundable. I won’t buy you another in a week when you’re upset you didn’t go when you could.” Neil reminded him.

Nicky pouted. “Guilting me into silence? That’s low, Neil.” 

Neil shrugged, wishing he’d thought of that point the first time Nicky had gotten worried about leaving his cousins days ago. Now, they were on their way to drop him off at the airport and Neil knew Andrew wouldn’t turn the car around until Nicky was on a plane no matter what Nicky’s feelings on the matter were. Kevin and Nicky had said their goodbyes at the dorm since not all of them could fit in the Maserati with all of Nicky’s luggage in it as well.

Neil and the twins waited with Nicky until it was closer to boarding time, but since they couldn’t go through security with him, they said their goodbyes at the Starbucks near bag-check about an hour before his flight was scheduled to leave. 

Nicky hugged Neil, making him promise to take care of Andrew for him. 

“Last time Neil promised to look out for someone he went off on a totally unrelated martyr mission and came back a human bruise.” Andrew pointed out. 

Nicky pouted, but he’d discussed his departure at length with Neil before Neil even bought his ticket, so he did not argue, either. Instead, he settled for saying, “Yeah, but you won’t let him do that again, will you?” smirking at Andrew. 

Andrew said nothing, but they all knew Neil had rarely been out of Andrew’s sight since Baltimore, so anything he said wouldn’t have made a difference either way. 

Aaron and Nicky hugged, longer than his hug with Neil with some exchanged whispers between them, and Nicky ruffled Aaron’s hair when he pulled away. Aaron looked annoyed, but slightly less than usual. Neil had come to learn that was a look of fondness he saved especially for Nicky. 

Nicky stood in front of Andrew, making eye contact with him. He was still smiling, but his eyes and voice were serious. “Promise me?” 

Neil could assume what he was asking. A promise to not need him while he’s gone. A promise to be here in one piece when he gets back. A promise to stay in touch while he’s gone, or at the very least, reply to his texts every few days. 

Andrew nodded, and Nicky hugged him. It was much gentler and looser than he had with Aaron and Neil, but the same emotion was conveyed. To Neil’s surprise, Andrew hugged him back. They, too, were having a whispered conversation. It wasn’t long, but when they broke apart Nicky was grinning. 

“Well, I guess I’m off. Please be safe, all of you.” He leveled a look at all three of them. “I love you.” His smile was softer as he said this, and Neil couldn’t help but return it. Neil waved as Nicky walked toward security, and they didn’t leave until he made it all the way through where they couldn’t see him anymore. 

The ride back was quiet, the radio and Aaron texting in the back the only noises.

After that, they bid farewell to the other Foxes in pairs until it was only Andrew, Neil, and Kevin left. Since the three men would be in the same room the upcoming year, they were able to leave most of their things in their suite until they moved back in for summer training. Neil and Andrew needed even less than Kevin, with clothes and other necessities already waiting for them at the house in Colombia. After helping Kevin bring his things over to Wymack’s and assuring him that they’d be back before the others were required to return to start practices with just the three of them, they were on their way to Colombia. 

The house in Colombia was quiet. They had never been there just the two of them before. It was a little strange, at first, but as he watched Andrew flop unceremoniously onto the couch he knew he’d get used to it fast. 

One of the things he’d have to get used to was watching Andrew in the kitchen. Despite the blond’s diet consisting almost entirely of junk food, he somehow knew how to cook just as well as Neil did. He wasn’t a chef by far, but between the two of them they could get by. They hadn’t discussed eating arrangements, but after a few hours of mindless tv watching and lazy kissing Neil’s stomach growled. Andrew rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, who smiled meekly. Neil tried to lean in for another kiss, but Andrew pulled back and stood up instead. Neil worried that he’d done something wrong for a moment before realizing Andrew’s intent as he headed to the kitchen. 

Neil hopped up and followed him, sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen island to observe while Andrew rummaged around in the fridge. He was empty-handed when he closed it but turned to the cabinets with a look on his face that told Neil he had a plan. Moments later he found pancake mix and held it up to Neil in question. Neil nodded, and Andrew went to work. “We can go to the grocery store tomorrow.”

There was something about how Andrew looked in the kitchen, making food for the two of them, that kept Neil’s eyes locked on his boyfriend’s back as he shuffled around. Andrew paid him no mind as he cracked the egg into the mixture, though Neil was practically drooling by the time he was done whisking the batter together. There was something about his boyfriend’s hands at work that was mesmerizing.

Neil realized Andrew knew he was watching him when he flipped the first pancake because he genuinely flipped it, as if he were on a cooking show or something. Neil wanted to be embarrassed, but he couldn’t drag his eyes away from how Andrew’s biceps moved under his shirt unless it was to watch the slight twitch of his forearm muscles from under his armbands as he poured batter and flipped pancakes. It wasn’t until Andrew had turned all the batter into pancakes that he called Neil out. 

“Eat your damn pancakes before they get cold.” he snapped, pushing a plate closer to Neil that he hadn’t noticed in front of him. It was stacked high with pancakes, but he didn’t protest the amount. Finally coming out of his trance, he buttered his pancakes and ate with Andrew in silence. 

Neil cleared the table when they were done and began washing dishes, feeling it was only fair to do it himself since he’d been utterly useless while Andrew made the food. It was Andrew’s turn to watch, apparently, because Neil could feel the blond’s gaze on his back like fire. He didn’t say anything, though. Not even when Neil turned the water off, all the dishes in the strainer, and dried his hands. He turned to look at Andrew, whose gaze was still intent, and gave him a soft smile. 

“I like this,” Neil admitted as he approached Andrew, leaning his hip on the island beside him. At Andrew’s raised eyebrow, Neil continued, “Having the house to ourselves. It’s peaceful.” 

Andrew reached out to him, and when Neil nodded instead of moving away, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s middle. With Andrew sitting on one of the tall island stools, he was finally taller than Neil by an inch or two and it made Neil grin. “Shut up,” Andrew said, before Neil could comment on it.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked. The corner of Andrew’s lips twitched upward the tiniest bit, but Neil waited until he breathed out a “yes” before closing the space between them and pressing his lips to Andrew’s. He tasted like syrup, making Neil smile into the kiss until Andrew pulled away and rested their foreheads together instead. 

“I like this, too,” Andrew mumbled, his voice just a little more gravelly than usual. 

It hit Neil then that being alone in the house gave them a lot more freedom than Neil was used to. Space to do… whatever they wanted. Suddenly his mind was racing. He must have been making a face because Andrew put his hand on the back of Neil’s neck. “Hey,” he said, voice low and calm. 

When Neil looked up at him, his boyfriend’s eyes were questioning. Neil smiled at him again. “I was just thinking.”

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do that anymore.” Andrew snarked, his lip pulling up like it always did when he made fun of Neil. It only made Neil’s smile brighter. 

“It’s just… we’re alone.” Neil said. 

Andrew blinked at him. “Didn’t we just go over that?”

Neil laughed. “I mean, like really alone. We have actual privacy. Nobody barging in, or sharing a wall with us.” 

Andrew studied Neil’s face for a moment. “Got big plans I don’t know about, Josten?” 

“No.” Neil shrugged, though he felt a faint blush on his cheeks at the insinuation. “It’s just a nice change, that’s all.” 

Andrew hummed in agreement and pulled him in again, his eyes searching for… well, Neil didn’t know, but he seemed to find it because he came in for another kiss that Neil was happy to return. 

The night carried on in the same routine they had fallen into after finals. Andrew read while Neil watched some mindless television that the Foxes insisted he sees in an attempt to catch up on popular culture, both taking breaks for cigarettes and kisses. 

Around 11pm, Neil’s eyelids began to feel heavy and he really wasn’t paying attention to anything in particular anymore- be it the television or bothering Andrew’s reading. Apparently, Andrew noticed too, because soon he was off the couch and standing in front of Neil, hands outstretched. Neil raised an eyebrow but placed his palms in Andrew’s waiting ones and was promptly tugged onto his feet. They got ready for the night and were in bed within minutes. 

“Yes or no?” Neil asked, smiling at Andrew in the dark.

Neil could feel Andrew roll his eyes before saying “Yes” and then meeting his lips to Neil’s. He had only intended a goodnight kiss, but Andrew was addictive and Neil prolonged the kiss as long as he could until Andrew broke it. He didn’t go far, their lips still close enough that Neil could feel that Andrew was smirking. “You’re tired,” Andrew stated. 

He wanted to protest, but instead, he had to pull farther away from Andrew’s face so he could yawn. Even his body wasn’t on his side, this time. “‘m never too tired,” another yawn cut through, “for you,” Neil could feel any weight flee the sentiment entirely and rolled onto his back in defeat. The bed shook a little with a silent chuckle from Andrew, bringing a smile to Neil’s face. 

“Get some sleep, Junkie. We’ve got plenty of time.” Andrew said quietly. Neil could tell from the rasp in his voice he was tired, too. Had Neil been more alert he’d have latched onto the last comment more, but as it were he hummed in agreement and pulled the comforter up closer to his face. They both drifted off in minutes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil being horny isn't a problem until it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes: a wet dream, conversations about consent and masturbation, and excessive apologizing.
> 
> I know I said before that there would be some SMUT in here and that it would start in this chapter, but I've decided against that until further notice because I just haven't been comfortable enough with my writing to do that and post it. If anyone has any tips about being comfortable writing and posting smut, or knows any betas that are good working with people new to both having a beta and writing smut, feel free to send me a tumblr message or something! 
> 
> Thanks for understanding, y'all. Now, without further rambling: Neil Josten, a D(em)isaster.

The first few days went similarly. Neil woke up before Andrew and went out on his morning run. By the time Neil got back, Andrew was sitting in the kitchen, fumbling with sleepy hands to make something resembling breakfast. By the time Neil got out of the shower, there was something edible on the table that they enjoyed in comfortable silence. 

Food shopping the second day was a small fiasco. Both men hated grocery stores, so loud and packed and chaotic. They hadn’t made a grocery list, assuming they’d be fine figuring it out as they went. They were mistaken, and it proved difficult making it around the store with neither of them wanting to split up and grab things in fear of losing one another in the crowd. 

Neil, in his shorts and PSU t-shirt, had practically gotten hypothermia in the freezer aisle while Andrew searched for his favorite ice cream flavors. When they eventually made it out of the grocery store unscathed, Andrew decided they might have to sign up for one of those services where the groceries get delivered to your house instead. 

The week was so nice and peaceful that Neil was only really aware of the fact that they hadn’t done anything sexual since they had arrived because of his observant nature. They’d made out a few times, but hadn’t gone farther since before they’d left the dorms. It wasn’t exactly new to them to go without, since they’d lived with two other people up until that week, so he didn’t pay it any mind. He figured if anything was wrong Andrew would say so, and if he wanted to do anything he would initiate. 

A lot of their alone time since Andrew had made his attraction for Neil known had involved sex and while Neil loved every second of it, it was even better knowing they could enjoy each other’s company without it. Neil for so long had thought that relationships only consisted of physicality and seen them as meaningless because of it that. It was exhilarating to know he and Andrew had that and more. 

Neil’s body, however, seemed to disagree. He was thankful he woke up earlier than Andrew even on summer break, because every morning Neil woke with his cock hard and leaking in his pajama pants. 

Each time he eased out of bed nearly-silent and took care of himself in the bathroom before heading out on his morning run. He was quick and methodical about it, just like he’d always had been before meeting someone who made getting off more than just an inconvenient bodily function. 

A voice in the back of his head told him that if he thought of Andrew, it would probably be more enjoyable. Neil knew that was a possibility, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t like the idea of using Andrew to get off without him knowing. Neil had gotten so used to asking Andrew’s consent for everything that even the thought of touching himself to thoughts of Andrew without an explicit yes repulsed him, bringing that morning’s erection to half-mast without him even trying. 

It was annoying, but not significant enough to bother Neil. 

A few nights in, Andrew had caught the strings of Neil’s pajama pants and mumbled a “yes or no?” pulling Neil down onto the bed by those strings after his low “yes”. They kissed and kissed until Neil pulled back to catch his breath fully, Andrew taking the opportunity to exploit his neck fetish and kiss along the sensitive skin there. Neil bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm despite the buzzing in his veins. After a few minutes of the almost torturous pleasure, Andrew dragged his mouth back up to Neil’s and kissed his lips again before pulling away. Neil gave him a soft, lazy smile, and Andrew’s lips twitched upwards for a moment. Neil felt his heart jump at the sight. 

Andrew brushed Neil’s bangs out of his face and said, “night, junkie,” before rolling over and curling up with one arm tucked under his pillow. Neil blinked a few times at Andrew’s back, a bit surprised. He’d thought- but, really, it was his fault for allowing himself to assume where their kisses were headed, for not asking. Andrew had smiled at him, so it wasn’t as if anything had gone wrong, therefore nothing to be upset about. Andrew just wasn’t in the mood, and that was perfectly fine. Neil pulled up the sheets and snuggled up under them gently so he wouldn’t jostle Andrew too much. He willed the very beginnings of his erection away and slowly slipped into sleep. 

_Neil took a deep breath in as Andrew kissed his stomach, the sensation overwhelming. His whole body tingled, the heat from Andrew’s kisses spreading through his blood like wildfire. _

_ Wherever Andrew’s lips weren’t, his hands were. Caressing his shoulders, tracing his hip bones, squeezing his thighs. The only place Andrew wasn’t touching was where Neil wanted him most. _

_ His cock was throbbing and his voice was raspy as he begged. “Andrew,” he pleaded. The blonde looked up from his ministrations and met Neil’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were pink and full and Neil’s want increased tenfold. He let out a low moan and a wicked grin stretched across Andrew’s face. _

_ He looked down to Neil’s dick, then met his eyes again, eyebrows raised in a silent question. _

_ “Yes,” Neil groaned, and Andrew wasted no more time. His lips were finally on Neil’s cock, taking him all in one smooth, impressive, blissful movement. Neil moaned again and again as Andrew’s head bobbed and his tongue teased and his throat worked and finally, Neil was coming, coming, coming._

Neil gasped awake and found Andrew staring at him from where he sat at the edge of the bed. He was going to tease Andrew for being the one staring this time, but the more he woke up the more he felt a familiar stickiness in his boxers until finally, he was awake enough to process it.

“Oh, fuck,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He looked down at himself and found the sheets had been pulled away, probably from Andrew getting out of bed, and a stain on the crotch of his pajama pants so large it would have been comical if it wasn’t so damn embarrassing. 

His face must have given away that embarrassment because Andrew got off the bed and headed for the door. “Eggs?” he asked, looking back at Neil. It took him a moment to understand, but then he nodded, giving his boyfriend a grateful smile. 

Once the door was shut behind him, Neil flopped back onto the bed dramatically. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself. 

A half-hour later he’d cleaned up to his satisfaction and started a load of laundry before sheepishly following the smell of breakfast into the kitchen. He found Andrew setting the island with plates and silverware when he arrived and gave him a shy smile. Andrew gestured to the plate on the other side of the table and Neil sat. He was shocked that a moment later Andrew brought the frying pan over to him and loaded eggs onto his plate before putting the rest on his own. He then brought over a stack of toast, butter, and a plate of bacon. Lastly, two mugs of fresh coffee, setting one in front of Neil before sitting across from him sipping his own. 

Neil blinked at his boyfriend, a little star-struck. “Am I still dreaming?” He asked, only half-serious. 

Andrew bit into a piece of toast before shooting back, mouth half full, “Well you stopped moaning, so probably not.” 

Neil felt his face flush, but let out a startled laugh. He covered his face with his hand, raking it up his face and through his hair. “Andrew, I am so sorry,” he said, not knowing what else to say. 

“I didn’t slave over that stove for you to let it get cold, Josten.” the blond replied, loading some of his eggs onto a piece of toast. 

Neil observed Andrew for a few more seconds before giving up, digging into his own food. They ate in a silence that usually would have been comfortable but instead made Neil’s hands shake. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Andrew had said. If he’d been moaning in his sleep, what else had he done? Had he reached out to Andrew? Had he touched him as he’d slept? Maybe that was why Andrew had been awake before him, why he’d been so far across the bed from him. Shit, what if he’d-

“Junkie,” Andrew’s voice was sudden, pulling him out of his thoughts. When Neil met his eyes, they didn’t look like they belonged to an Andrew who was upset with him. “Stop overthinking and spit it out.”

Neil took a deep breath. “What did I do while I was asleep?”

Andrew let out a soft snort, and Neil’s brows furrowed together. “You’re an idiot.” Andrew rolled his eyes. “You were making all kinds of sounds and moving around, so I figured you were having a nightmare. I was going to wake you up, but then…” a blush crept across his cheeks and Neil’s heart skipped a beat. “The sheets came off you when I sat up and I saw you were hard and I realized you probably weren’t having a nightmare. I was gonna leave you to it but then you got really loud and… woke up.”

Neil couldn’t meet his eyes, but also couldn’t look away, not wanting to miss a second of Andrew’s blushing cheeks while they lasted. 

“I’m sorry,” Andrew said. 

That made Neil’s eyes snap up to meet his. “What? Why?”

“I watched you-“ he seemed to stop himself, breathing slowly through his nose. “You were asleep, and I saw something I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean to, but I also didn’t look away. I turned back to look instead of leaving.” 

Neil was suddenly profoundly thankful that he hadn’t jerked off to thoughts of Andrew the past few mornings when he’d been tempted to. He could see how badly Andrew felt about seeing him -what? Come in his sleep? That was what it sounded like- and he knew he’d never forgive himself if he’d thought of Andrew willingly while getting off if this was how Andrew reacted to something he barely even had control over. 

“Andrew, it’s fine. I’m not mad or anything.” Neil assured him.

Andrew’s gaze was stony, his blush finally fading. “You’ve been uncomfortable all morning.”

“Because I’m embarrassed, not because of you.” He insisted. “Andrew, I’m serious. You didn’t mean to see me, and I didn’t mean to do it. It was embarrassing, but I don't mind that you saw. I’d tell you if I did.”

Andrew seemed to think about this answer, analyzing Neil’s face for a few moments. Neil got up and began clearing the table while his boyfriend absorbed. He took their empty coffee mugs and refilled them, prepping Andrew’s with all the sugar and creamer that he likes. He could feel Andrew’s eyes on him, knowing he was probably looking for signs of something being wrong, but there was nothing for him to find. 

When Neil sat back down at the island, Andrew nodded in thanks for the coffee. “Why didn’t you say anything to me?” He asked, eyeing Neil. 

Neil, however, was lost and merely raised an eyebrow at him. 

Andrew sighed. “You’re clearly…” he raised both eyebrows, “pent up. But you didn’t say anything.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Neil shrugged. “We haven’t been doing anything like that lately so I just figured… we weren’t.”

It was Andrew’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “Josten, you know you get a say in our sex life too, right?”

“I say yes or no every time, but I just figured if you’d wanted anything more than what we’d been doing you’d ask for it.” Neil explained simply. 

Andrew was staring at him like for once he really did think Neil might be an idiot. “But if you had wanted more, you could have asked, too.”

Neil blinked at him. “You wouldn’t have said no?”

“You’ll never know if you don’t ask, will you?” Andrew snarked. 

They drank their coffee quietly as Neil took stock of this information. Logically, he knew he could ask Andrew for things. He knew he could initiate things, too. And he had, occasionally, but only after Andrew initiated the entire encounter. Once Andrew seemed done with things, Neil never dared push further. Though, he supposed asking and pushing were different as long as he respected the answer. 

Neil’s focus came back when the sink cut on and he noticed Andrew rinsing out his coffee mug. Neil’s own was empty but still warm between his palms. Andrew held his hand out for it across the island and Neil passed it to him with a small smile. He rinsed Neil’s, too, then turned back to him. 

“I’m sorry, Andrew,” Neil said. 

Andrew rolled his eyes. “I’m sick of hearing that from you today,”

Neil shook his head a little. He got up from his seat and approached Andrew where he leaned against the kitchen counter. “Yes or no?” he asked, holding his hand out to Andrew. 

At Andrew’s yes, Neil took his hands in his own and wrapped them around his waist gently, resting his own hands rest on either of Andrew’s cheeks. “We’ve been getting better at the whole communication thing, but clearly we still have work to do.”

Andrew leaned in and kissed him softly. “Maybe having most of break to ourselves will help.”

“We told Kevin we’d be back to the Court soon.” Neil reminded him. 

Andrew rolled his eyes again. “Summer training _is _soon.”

Neil chuckled at that. His Exy-brain was screaming at him to get back to his racquet and work out regime and Kevin, but his heart was full of Andrew and this softness they’d been able to cultivate here in Colombia. “Let’s not talk about that.”

Andrew’s smile was small, but there, and Neil could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Right. Let’s talk about how you’ve been horny for like a full week, instead.” 

Neil laughed despite himself. “Shut up, Minyard.”

“I’m serious,” Andrew said, though his voice sounded anything but, which was a rarity for him. “If I find crusty socks in the hamper on laundry day I will kill you.” 

Neil chuckled while Andrew pulled him closer. “I jerk off in the shower like an adult, thank you very much.” he corrected, smirking. 

“Thinking of me?” Andrew asked, looking up at him with his eyebrows raised as if it was a challenge. 

Neil swallowed thickly. “No.” he admitted. 

Andrew’s grip on his waist loosened. “What do you think about, then?”

It wasn’t a question Neil had ever expected to be asked, and he blinked at Andrew.

“Someone else?” Andrew asked.

Neil’s heart was pounding for an entirely different reason, now. “No! No, of course not.”

Andrew had let go of Neil completely, folding his arms in front of his chest instead. He looked at Neil in silence until Neil realized he was waiting for an answer. 

“I… I don’t think about anything, I guess. I just do it and focus on the feeling.” Neil explained lamely. 

Andrew’s face was evaluating him again. “And that works?” 

Neil shrugged. “Gets the job done. When I was younger sometimes I thought of pretty girls. Or guys. But it never made any difference. This way is less complicated.”

“Complicated?” he was looking at Neil as if he was a puzzle, and Neil sort of felt like one, though the pieces were easier to place now that he knew more about his sexuality. 

“I wanted to think about you. It probably would help, since it’s you. But it’s not like I had you there to ask you if I could or not, so I just didn’t.” Neil explained. There was a nervous seed in the pit of his stomach, but it dissipated almost instantly at the sight of the soft expression on Andrew’s face. 

“Yes or no, Neil?” Andrew asked. 

“Yes,” had barely come out of his lips when Andrew’s were crashed against them, kissing him furiously. Neil was all too happy to kiss back. Andrew’s hands were firmly placed on his waist, back where he’d put them earlier, their bodies flush against each other. He could feel his dick stirring in his sweatpants as they continued to kiss. He knew Andrew felt it, too, when he pulled away and smirked at him. 

“No run this morning, Junkie?” he asked. 

Neil shrugged. “I was thinking of another heavy-cardio activity instead,” he told Andrew, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Andrew snorted. “Not with a line like that.” 

Neil leaned in and kissed at Andrew’s neck for a few moments until he felt his boyfriend’s cock begin to stiffen against his own. “Was that any better?”

“You’re mouth’s more persuasive with actions than words,” Andrew told him, his voice wrecked already. “If it’s a yes, get upstairs. _Now._”

Neil’s cock twitched at the command and he shot Andrew a grin before taking the stairs two at a time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, or coming back for chapter 2! :D  
The response I've been getting to this fic has been amazing. Thank you all so much for sharing your thoughts and feelings with me, I really love reading them! 
> 
> As always, you can come be pals with me on tumblr @ magna-sicut-leonum

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments mean everything to me! :D


End file.
